The destination
by Leila'sRose
Summary: A new Drarry One-shot-song-fic. The song is from Marco Borsato and is called 'De bestemming' So it doesn't belong to me. Just enjoy. Rated M to be save.


**A/N :** An Drarry song fic. I hope you enjoy this one ^^ .

* * *

**~!~!~^.^~!~!~**

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

I was lying in the grass, escaping the crowds in school. It was dinner time so everyone was inside. Well that's what I thought; there was someone else who escaped the crowds, the screaming hungry students.

"Hay there, Potter." I opened my eyes to see Malfoy standing over me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, really." Malfoy moved away and went to stand next to me glancing over the lake.

"And why don't I believe you?" I wasn't trying to pick a fight, but I wanted to know why he was here. I moved so I was leaning on my elbows, also look over to the lake. It was silent for a moment, Like he was thinking what to say to me. I looked up to see him thinking, he was looking in the distance but not at something, just staring. The moonlight fell on him and his hair began to shine, I looked away, not wanting to rethink what I just had thought.

"I just wanted to escape the students and all. I didn't know you were here."

Wait what?! He was being kind to me? When did that happen?

"You okay, Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"What?"

"That's my name."

"I know that."

"Then why not calling me it?" I was at loss for words. Did he just really ask me to be called by his first name?

"But…why would you want me to do that? You hate me."

"I don't hate you at the moment." He was being short with his sentences. I was surprised. Really surprised. He didn't hate me? Just what?!

"I uhm… don't… Geez Mal.. I mean Draco, I don'tknow what to say.. . " I was at loss for words. He sat down next to me.

"I never truly hated you, Harry."

"Okay what's happening? I don't know I if should trust you or believe you. We have been rivals since the train."

"Yeah we were. I was stupid back then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I was stupid, back then. I was trying to be cool so you would like me. Kinda stupid huh?"

"Yep you were."

"Thanks" I saw him smiling, although his eyes were still staring in the distance. "I do have an question for you." I looked at him, please you know why I rejected your hand. "Are you happy that you are 'the chosen one'? I've wondered for quite a while." Nope I didn't see that coming.

"Nope, I hate it."

"Why? Don't you like being popular?"

"No not at all. I hate it. I just want to be normal." I looked at him, and he looked at me, locked our eyes, and we were silent. Not saying anything, just staring. Now that I had given him a good look I realised that he wasn't ugly or something. He was like all those girls always said. Beautiful hair, Silver eyes which glowed in the moonlight just like his hair. And as they said, 'Sexy as hell.' Wait what!? Did I really think that. No no no no no no… I didn't. God. Alright relax. "Life is like a game, huh?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Tell me." He asked me, while looking at me.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course. I mean, we could be friends?"

"Yeah I like the sound of that." I smiled at him. I saw a blush appearing on his cheeks. Hah! Now I have him blushing. I don't know why he does, but still it was rare to see 'THE' Draco Malfoy blushing. "I will tell you, but promise me not to tell anyone after this."

"I promise." With that said he crossed his heart. So I began to tell him.

_'I lay on my back in the grass, As I glance at the moon._

_I ask her if she knows why we exist,_

_Why we are born, and why we will leave,_

_She's silent and smiles at me,' _

I was looking at the lake as I told him, my story, about how I felt while I lived my life.

_'Show me what I'm living for,_

_Let me feel what I give,_

_Just one moment, just to know,_

_That it's not for nothing,_

_That it hasn't been for nothing,'_

While I told him, I could feel that he was looking at me, giving me his full attention. I still don't know why I decided to tell him. Maybe because of this small crush I've had for him for some time now. I don't know.

'_You can create your own rules,_

_You are free in doing that,_

_The game begins and the ending you know,_

_But that's the only thing,_

_There's no blame but every step has its own consequences  
For everyone,_

_And still you play this game,_

_Alone,'_

I thought I heard Malfoy whisper something, So I looked at him with a questioning look on my face. He repeated what he had said.

"You're not alone, Harry." But that kinda angered me and felt all my feelings from the last few months boiling up in me, and without even wanting to do it I started to yell at him. I felt guilty.

_'Oh I just can't understand,_

_Where and why I am here,  
Searching for an answer,  
On an question no one knows,  
Oh I could play this game,  
But how do I do that,  
If I don't know what the goal is,'_

I looked him straight in the eye.

_'Must I believe blindly,  
That that's the reason,  
That no human can tell me, _

_Why I life this life,  
And that everything comes down,  
To trust,  
And that I just miss that feeling,'_

I asked him that one thing that I have missed almost my entire life. Of course there are people that I trust. Sirius, Hermione, Ron and his family. But they couldn't give me the kind of trust that I was searching for. I went silent for a few seconds, which felt as an eternity. Until I spoke up again. The following words…. I asked for trust and so many more. I hope he could give it to me. Since I do hate to be so popular. I looked him in the eyes while I said the following words;

_ 'Show me what I'm living for,_

_Let me feel what I give,_

_Just one moment, just to know,_

_That it's for nothing,_

_That it has been for nothing_.'

He looked at me with widened eyes. Looking like he can't believe what I was asking him. And a second later I was lying on the grass again, with a certain blond pinning me to the ground.

"Draco, what a.." I couldn't speak further since the git started to kiss me. It didn't last long, he stopped right away.

"I… I .. I'm sorry." He said blushing. He was shocked at what he had done. He wanted to move away but I stopped him. I stopped him by gripping his tie. Now I was blushing at the way I was holding him back. I pulled at his tie to bring him closer.

"Do you like me?" I whispered in his ear.

"N..no..o." How cute he stutters. He continued, much to my surprise. "I.. I…I love you…" He tried to escape again, but I took a stronger hold of his tie, bringing him closer to me. Our noses were almost touching. I forgot who closed the little distance between us, nor did I care about it. Our lips were dancing, kissing, softly and gently. But this didn't stay soft and gentle for long.


End file.
